


Weird Tales of Lakewood

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Babies, Bedtime Stories, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rad and K.O. getting a baby to sleep with the help of Enid. Babytober # 1





	Weird Tales of Lakewood

A baby girl was crying.

She has dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. 

Enid walked to K.O. and Rad.

Enid said "Hey guys what's up"

K.O. said "Terrible! She won't stop crying"

Rad said "We tried to read her a story but fail"

Enid picked a baby girl "Auntie Enid is gonna read you a scary bedtime story"

K.O. and Rad said "Uh-oh?"

K.O. said "Enid are you sure?"

Enid said "Don't worry i got this"

Enid puts a baby girl in her crib and pulled out a book of scary stories.

Enid cleared her throat and began "Once upon a time....."


End file.
